


The book

by MightySnowflake



Series: Shorty fem! Madara [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Height Differences, Libraries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightySnowflake/pseuds/MightySnowflake
Summary: Madara is short and high shelves are her nemesis. Tall boy Tobirama to the rescue!
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Shorty fem! Madara [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081220
Comments: 18
Kudos: 144





	The book

**Author's Note:**

> Madara is a woman in this story! I was inspired by a photo taken of two cosplayers during Animatsuri (Estonia, 2019). Their height difference was just precious and demanded my attention!

Uchiha Madara was one of the most fearsome warriors on the battleground. Every little shinobi knew about her and probably had nightmares about the infamous Sharingan unless they themselves were Uchiha. And even in the latter case the little ones knew to show their respect to their clan head. 

Uchiha Madara was basically unstoppable since the people who could oppose him in battle could be counted on one hand (or more accurately pointed at with one finger). However, at the moment Madara was challenged by her _ true _ mortal enemy: high shelves. Not being over 1,50 meters tall, she was struggling to reach a book in the library, her attempts consisting of jumping and climbing without making the unstable rows of books collapse on her.

Tempered, like many short people in the world tend to be, anger concentrated on a smaller area, Madara was seething. And even though she controlled herself enough that she wasn’t growling loudly from desperation, there were already little sparks of fire crackling in her wild hair that she was so proud of. Brought about the fear of losing this valuable library to the flames, Tobirama, at the other side of the room, decided to offer some help to the Uchiha. 

Calm and collected, since someone had to be if neither his brother or Madara had decided to be that, Tobirama strolled along the rows of literature. The sparks in the black mane died away but unfortunately for the Senju they were replaced by narrowed eyes and the increased volume of the woman’s voice. “I don’t need your help! I can manage on my own just fine!”

The Uchiha wasn’t earnest, obviously. Tobirama could see through Madara’s hastily made lie. It wasn’t hard: after all, Tobirama had a brother sporting the same behaviour when in an uncomfortable situation, only this oaf didn’t feel the need to treasure his pride (did he even have any?) but wanted to avoid getting caught neglecting his work. These unimportant differences aside, both Madara and Hashirama were terrible actors.

Though, the Senju wasn’t about to call her out on that. It was the look that said “I might be small but I _ will _ kill you!” and Tobirama wasn’t in the mood to test out the commitment of that. So, stopping next to Madara, he shifted his gaze to the shelf before him and said as neutrally as possible “I just needed to get these texts for my research.” In all honesty, it hadn’t been his original aim but he would need these articles sooner or later anyway so why not take them now to save himself from the anger threatening to boil over the edge standing beside him.

Tobirama casually reached for the highest shelf where the needed material for his later work was lying. From the corner of his eye he could see how the woman subsided and followed his hand with an intense look as it made its way upwards. The Uchiha stayed quiet, even though her needed book must have been in Tobirama’s reach right now. It would have been no big deal to ask Madara which of the books she needed and just hand it to her. But Tobirama knew better than to offer the help that was so fiercely denied before it could have even be proposed. 

Madara, even though proven her prowess in battles and politics many times over and over again, was still conscious about her height. Much to her colleague’s dismay as it had happened more than once that after hearing a knock on the door and opening it, Tobirama had been confusedly staring at nothing until a feisty kick met his shin and looking down he could find an angry Uchiha before him, shouting about how rude the Senju was. Madara wouldn’t tell him what book she needed, even if he would ask her, just because for her it would mean admitting to have a weak point and needing someone else’s help.

However, when the intense gaze on Tobirama’s hand didn’t break even when he had already lowered the articles into his worn out messenger bag, he rolled his eyes. How could there exist so much pride in such a tiny body? Maybe it had to do with the fact that shorter people were closer to hell… thus succumbing more easily to the seventh deadly sin…?

To say the least, the Senju had had enough of seeing those pitiful eyes (they have always been Tobirama’s weakness, Hashirama has made sure of that) as suddenly he made a step behind the desperate woman and lifted her up. At first Madara was too shocked to react but a second later she started scuffling in an attempt to free herself. “What are you doing?? Unhand me!”

Tobirama had to hold the woman more tightly so she wouldn’t fall on her face. “If you don’t want my help then help yourself.” It took a moment for the Uchiha to understand the meaning of those words but when she did, the struggling died out. Silently, she reached out for the book that was now on the same level as her eyes and pulled it out of the shelf.

“Is that all?” asked Tobirama. Madara nodded. Sighing, he lowered the woman to the ground again. So much fussing over _ one _ book. The Senju shifted his bag into a more comfortable position but before he could take his leave he was startled by the unexpected.

“Thank you...” sounded a little voice beside him, so silent he could have easily misheard that. Overcoming the initial shock-induced stillness, Tobirama turned to see Madara looking away from him with a deep pout and a growing blush on her face. Well, he mustn't have heard wrong then…

The Senju low-key stared at the other because he had _ never _ heard the Uchiha thank someone before. And the fact that it was aimed at him was even more incredible. Still, Tobirama gathered himself again and with a small nod replied “You’re welcome” and walked off. Behind him Madara finally lifted her gaze and followed the Senju with fixed eyes, her flushed cheeks burning and the book securely held to her chest.


End file.
